Dangerous Secrets
by 0o0Marija0o0
Summary: It's summer vacation, but there was still one more thing Sulfus should know...Secret that only Raf knows. Between them are still too many challenges... Will their forbidden love be able to handle it?
1. The Trust

**Dangerous Secrets: Chapter 1 – The Trust**

Professor Arkhan sighed. Summer vacation started few weeks ago, but, unfortunately, he won't be able to return to Angie Town. There were too many things to do before he comes back. He looked at the window. Things could be worse, couldn't they? At least he isn't alone. His colleague, devils' professor, Temptel was also there, in Golden School.

Suddenly somebody knocked the door. "Come in." said Arkhan, expecting his colleague Temptel. But, instead of Temptel, four young girls came in."

"Again you? Raf, I told you already, you can't go to Zolfanello City. And why did you bring your friends too?"

Blonde girl approached Professor Arkhan.

"Yes, and that's why I brought my friends. You told me it's too dangerous, didn't you? So, it won't be _that_ dangerous with them, right?"

"Well, that's true. But I'll ask you again, why do you want to see Sulfus that much?"

"To tell him something."

"What?"

Raf couldn't tell him that. She didn't tell that even her friends. But, she knew Arkhan will never let her go, if she doesn't tell him more about that secret. That was hopeless situation. Maybe she should just give up and return home and wait two months to see Sulfus again in Golden School. No way. He is in danger and he would never leave her in so dangerous position. She looked at her friends. Urie nodded and approached Raf and Professor Arkhan.

"She didn't tell that even us, but I know her reason is good enough. Professor, you should believe her. She would never betray our trust. Am I right?"

"That's right, Professor." said Dolce. "You should let her, Professor. Or we will go to see High Spheres and ask _them_ for Permission to go to Zolfanello City!"

"I trust you, Raf. But you can't go anywhere before you tell me what's happening. It's for your own good." Professor Arkhan tried once again to convince her.

Raf knew that Professor was right. Obviously Devils don't see Angels in their city every day. So seeing four of them would freak them out. Or just make them teasing Angels. Anyway, it can't end well. She opened her mouth to say something, but she closed them again because some words were stuck in her head. Those words:

_"You can't trust anyone. Only him. Please tell only him. Please…"_

**The End of Chapter 1…**


	2. Leave It Behind

_**Chapter 2 – Leave it Behind**_

Everybody was looking at Raf. They expected something. Or better to say, they expected the secret. The secret which made her wanting to go to Zolfanello City.

"No, I can't tell you. I promised someone I won't tell anything anybody." Raf was so nervous. In her beautiful blue eyes appeared tears. She wanted to see Sulfus now, to tell him everything, to break V.E.T.O. and to hug him.

"In that case-"Started Professor Arkhan, but Miki interrupted him: "No, angels have to keep promises, she can't do anything with it. Please, Professor, we all promise we won't get in trouble there!"

"Well, Raf, if you can keep this promise as you're keeping that, you've got my Permission. " Told Arkhan with smile on his face.

"Yes, we will!" told Raf happily.

"Yay! We did it! We finally did it!" girls were squealing, jumping and hugging.

"But wait!" Arkhan's smile has disappeared. "It's not over yet. You must have and Professor Temptel's Permission too. I'm so sorry angels, but now you have to go to find her. Goodbye and good luck."

Girls' happiness has gone. They got out of Angels' classroom. Raf was too upset. Tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"We will never convince Temp-"started Dolce, when Urie looked at her. She didn't want to make Raf even sadder. "Of course we will. Forever together!" she said and hugged Raf. "Everything will be okay in the end!" "If it isn't okay, it isn't the end" confirmed Miki. Raf smiled. "Aww, I love you, girls!"

* * *

"So, you want my Permission to go to Zolfanello City?!" asked Temptel. Angels nodded. Temptel laughed. "No way! I won't ever give my Permission to some halo-heads!"

"But, Sulfus' life is in danger!" said Raf desperately and she immediately regretted. She shouldn't tell that. Now everybody was shocked.

"Which danger?" asked Temptel curiously.

"I…I exaggerated that. But I have important secret to tell him. Is it okay then?"

"Secret? I love secrets. Now tell me that, or you will stay here."

By surprise, Professor Arkhan entered Devils' classroom. "I have to talk with you, Temptel."

Temptel was surprised. "All right. You four, get out of classroom _NOW_."

* * *

"What are they doing inside whole two hours?!" asked Dolce. That was true. Those two were inside two hours. All angels were becoming less patient. Except Raf. She wanted to save Sulfus more than everything.

Finally, Professors came out with strange vial in Arkhan's hands. Too strange, thought Raf. "Oh, great, here they are, after hours of waiting!" nervously murmured Urie.

"Well, girls, I've got news for you. "Said Arkhan. "You have both our Permissions! But you can go only if…"

"If what? If what?!" asked Miki impatiently.

"If you become Devils." Replied Temptel.

**_The End of Chapter 2…_**


	3. Devils are Coming

**Chapter 3 – Devils are Coming!**

"There has to be another way! Please tell me that isn't the only way to go to Zolfanello City!" shouted Dolce. She wasn't ready to leave her angel past behind. Nobody was. Except Raf.

_Of course_, thought Raf, _**she**_ _was neither Devil from beginning. __**She**__ was Angel first. Of course it's possible to become Devil._ And if Raf becomes Devil, her love with Sulfus won't be forbidden anymore. But her friends, they won't have any sake.

"After this Adventure, whether we will be able to become angels again?" asked Raf.

"Of course you will. You'll have to. This 'poison' lasts only five days. It blocks all of your powers, except flying. If you want to become Angels again before poison expired your mascots will help you." Explained Professor Arkhan.

Raf relieved. "Well girls, are you ready?" she asked. She was taking 'poison' from Arkhan's hands. "I was born ready!" said Urie. Raf drank only few droplets. They didn't have taste. So, she gave vial to Urie. When everybody drank it they gave vial back to Professors.

"Hey, nothing is happening!" noticed Miki. As she said that, they started transforming to Devils.

She had light green cap and two ponytails. She had short white T-shirt with green sleeves, loose jeans and "All stars" sneakers. She also had fingerless gloves. Her wings and horns were same color as before halo and wings: yellow.

"Wow, actually it isn't that bad!" she said.

"Yes it is!" replied Dolce. Her hair was short and her top was really too low and too short. At least it was pink and covered by pink net. Her shorts were pink and attached to her ripped (pink) socks. She also had pink boots and pink horns and wings.

"Come on, sweetie, you look gorgeous" said Urie. Urie worn short yellow dress and grey denim jacket. She also had yellow boots and fingerless gloves. Her hair was wavy and not so long.

Raf was the only one who wasn't looking at the mirror. She didn't want to. The only thing she wanted is to see Sulfus NOW. She finally approached the mirror. She liked what she saw. Her hair was tied in ponytail. Her short blue dress was beautiful, although it was a bit dark for her taste. She had necklace with ladybug on it. Her boots were interesting with all those light blue lines on it. Raf was afraid she will look too devilish, but luckily she didn't. Even she had too much make-up.

"Now girls, listen. Now when you touch Devils you won't break V.E.T.O. But that doesn't mean you can kiss them." Said Arkhan and looked at Raf. "Understand?"

"Yes!" Raf giggled.

"I will make gateway to Zolfanello City now. When you come there act Devils best you can." Said Temptel.

**"Lorem ipsum diabolum januam vadant ad inferos"**

The gateway opened and girls slowly came in. But when they were about to step in, strong wind has pulled in. The started screaming, but suddenly they felt on the ground.

"Ouch! Hey, is this really Zolfanello city? It stinks!" complained Miki.

"Yes, it is. We were here already. In Challenge room." remembered Raf.

They looked around. "Well, Angels, I've got map of this place" said Raf. "Sulfus' house is over there. I hope he's at home now." They stood up and followed Raf. After about ten minutes they came to Sulfus' house. I will knock the door, thought Raf. Her heart was pounding so badly. Her hands were shaking. She couldn't stand normally. But, she did it. She knocked twice.

"I'm coming! I…I'm sorry guys! I couldn't find it."

Raf was confused. That surely wasn't Sulfus' voice. "That's Gas!" remembered Miki. Gas opened the door. "What the hell are you doing here?" he shouted. "It's okay, fatty, we can hear you. We are here because of Sulfus" explained Miki.

"He isn't here."

"We can see it." Said Raf. Then she noticed box with cookies in his hands. „Are you eating Sulfus' cookies?"

Gas panic started to explain. "No, just, I just…I… Oh! Yes, I did! Cabiria, Kabale and Sulfus are gone fishing and they asked me to bring them these cookies, so I… It doesn't matter"

"Well, explain us how to get there, and we won't tell them you ate their cookies." Said Raf.

Gas explained them and after few minutes of walking, they saw the beach and Raf recognized Sulfus. He turned them back, but she knew it's him. She ran to him and her friends ran after her.

"Come on, Sulfus, come with us" shouted Kabale.

"I don't want to go swimming. For me, it's better to stay here and wait for Gas". Sulfus said and took fishing rod.

"I told them I'll go and bring those stupid cookies," thought Sulfus.

"And now I'm gonna starve to death." But then he heard some running steps behind him. He turned around. "Raf!" he shouted. His heart was beating so fast like it wanted to jump out of his chest. Raf jumped on him and hugged him, but she accidentally knocked him on ground.

They were lying down and he hugged her too. "I missed you, my angel" he whispered in her ear. He could clearly feel her heart beating fast. "I missed you too." Said Raf. "But, I'm sorry, I shouldn't do this. Anyway, I'm here for other reasons. I have to talk with ya."

"Okay, you will explain me everything in my house." Sulfus said as he was standing up. He sat on his motorcycle and put on his motorcycle helmet. "Sit here, my angel."

**The End of Chapter 3…**


	4. Disclosure of the Secret

**Chapter 4 – Disclosure of the Secret**

"So, how the heck have you come here?" asked Sulfus looking at his blue-eyed friend while looking for something in cupboard. "And I'm sorry about mess here" he added carefully, pointing indefinitely around his house. "You know that Devils aren't the neatest creatures… Are you for a cup of tea?"

"No, thanks. You live alone?" asked Raf. They were in kitchen, but she hasn't seen his parents yet.

"Of course not. My parents are gone on vacations for 2 months. They left me here. Luckily." Sulfus finally sat next to Raf. "I asked you something, remember?"

"Oh, yes. I forgot. Well, teachers gave us Permissions to get here"

"And what about your horns?"

"Oh, we transformed in Devils. For only five days though."

"Does our touch still break V.E.T.O.?"

"No, not at all." Replied Raf. "Great" Sulfus was approaching her more, even too much. Now between their faces were only 2-3 centimeters. Sulfus couldn't stop himself. He loved her too much. His hands were holding hers. Now he could feel her breath. "Finally" he whispered. Then he closed his eyes.

Raf wanted to let him kiss her. But she remembered the Promise she gave Professor Arkhan. "No, Sulfus, wait. I promised I won't kiss you. I'm sorry." She was whispering too.

Sulfus was disappointed. He stood up and went to cupboard to find something again. "You aren't mad, are you?" asked Raf. She was still sitting there, looking at him. "No, it's okay. I understand you." He brewed tea for both of them. "So, why did you want to see me so badly?" he asked and sat again, but this time further from her.

"You're in danger, Sulfus. Listen"

…

_ She was lying on the ground just few meters from Raf. Raf came to her. Her eyes were closed. At first Raf thought that angel was asleep, but Raf couldn't wake her up. Her hair was long, light orange and wavy. She was in white summer dress and white espadrilles. She looked like she is about 25-30 stars old. Suddenly she opened her red eyes. _

"_What? Where am I? Raf? Is that you, Raf?" _

_Raf was shocked. "Yes, I am. But, how do you know my name?" But white lady closed her eyes slowly. Raf brought her home. She had to help white lady, but how? So, she slowly put her on the sofa. _

_ Hours were passing, but white lady didn't wake up. After 10 PM she opened her eyes again. Raf brought her a glass of water. "Are you okay?" asked Raf kindly. "Yes, now I am fine. Where am I, Raf?" _

"_At my house. I found you lying on the street near my house." She was wondering, how the hell lady knew her?! _

"_I know what you are thinking Raf. How does this stranger know your name? Yes, I know you. I came in Angie Town only to warn you."_

_ Angel stood up and sat normally. "Listen, Raf. I know about you and Sulfus. You know… My sister is actually Sulfus' mother."_

_ "H-How is that possible? You're an angel, and Sulfus is full-blooded Devil. It can't be…"_

_ "I know you're shocked. My sister made huge mistake and she was expelled from the Angels, but luckily Devils received her Request to join them, and they accepted it."_

_ "Which mistake?"_

_ "She was so mad, because she has fallen a year, so she convinced her friends to strike. Their strike was, actually, doing Devil's jobs. That drove Professors and High Spheres crazy. They expelled all of them because of my sister. So, she came in Zolfanello City, fell in love with Sulfus' father, and so on. But her friends didn't want to become Devils. But they had to. So they hated her more then everything. And finally, they wanted revenge."_

_ "They want to harm something she loves the most? For example, Sulfus?"_

_ "Yes. But that isn't the end. Now they can change their personality and shape. They can be anybody, even you."_

_ "But how do you know I'm not one of these?"_

_ "Because they don't know about your 'spot' on your neck. Can I see it? Yes, that's really you. Now to continue. Those people, who are by the way called 'Mephies", attacked me on the Earth. They think I am dead, and you can see me, I'm almost dead. But they have already gone to find Sulfus. And don't forget, anybody can be Mephie. You can't trust anyone. Only him. Please tell only him. Please…" She smiled. "Oh and you can call me Sapphire." She closed her eyes again._

**The End of Chapter 4…**


	5. First Attack

**Chapter 5 – First Attack**

Sulfus was staring at Raf. His tea was totally cold, he didn't even try it. "So, I'm neither full-blooded Devil. That can't be true. That can't be…"

Raf hugged him. "Everything will be alright, honey." Sulfus didn't know what to think. One ego-maniac was actually Angel's son?! Maybe all of these are actually lies. "Are you sure you can believe her? Where is she now?"

"I don't know. She just disappeared." Sulfus was so nervous. He stood up and started looking for something in cupboard again. He was looking for it next ten minutes, when he shouted: "Okay, I'm half-angel and I'm too hungry, but WHERE THE HELL THOSE COOKIES CAN BE? Probably Gas couldn't find them, and that's why he didn't come back on beach." Raf suddenly realized that Gas wasn't actually here, but he wasn't on the beach neither. "Or he just ate them" continued Sulfus. "But I have no other food here" He finished and sat next to Raf.

"Don't worry, I've got some money. We can go and buy some food. And you aren't half-angel. Your mother is half-angel, not you. You are full-blooded Devil."

They stood up and came to door. Sulfus tried to open it, but he couldn't. "Somebody locked the door from outside. We can't get out!" Suddenly they heard some mumbling from the living room. They approached the room. "Who's there?" asked Sulfus "Get out of there now!" But they heard only more mumbling. Sulfus slowly opened the door. Gas was lying on the floor with tied hands and legs and stuck scotch tape on his mouth.

"What are you doing here?" asked Raf suspiciously as she removed scotch tape from his mouth.

"One guy, who was looking exactly like me, tied my poor hands and put me here. I hate him. He brought with him my, I mean your box with cookies."

Raf looked at Sulfus. That only confirmed her story. "If he has gone with cookies, that means, he'll try to trick others on the beach!" said Raf. "Or maybe my twin is just hungry?" tried Gas. "Urie, Dolce and Miki are still on the beach with Kabale and Cabiria" said Raf. "We have to warn them!"

…

"Hey, you three what are YOU doing here?!" shouted Cabiria when she saw three Angels. Kabale started laughing so hard, so she couldn't stop.

"I knew you've got horns somewhere, Urie." Said Cabiria.

"Ha-ha, very funny." Replied Urie.

"How dare you talking without Raf's permission? Oh, where is Blondie?

Kabale stopped laughing. She nervously looked around. "Sulfus is missing too. I guess love birds are again together kissing somewhere." She said sadly.

"Raf would never kiss him!" protested Dolce.

"Are you sure? Didn't they say they love each other? Now when V.E.T.O. doesn't affect them anymore, what would stop them? You know that, stupid pinky Angel."

"Oh, are you jealous of our friend, an Angel?" asked Urie, but Kabale ignored her.

"How do you know V.E.T.O. doesn't affect us?" asked Miki curiously.

"Well, look!" Kabale replied and touched Dolce's shoulder. Dolce jumped.

"How dare you?" she shouted. Devils laughed.

"Now, what are you actually doing here? Did you decide to join us?" asked Cabiria. "Although I think you are the fattest Devils around here. Except Gas, of course."

"Shut up, Cabiria. We are here with Raf. She had something really important to tell Sulfus." Said Urie. "By the way, we call it 'friendship', even I'm sure you don't know what it means."

Cabiria wanted to reply her, but, Kabale interrupted her. "Hey, look, Gas is finally coming" she pointed at one really fat figure with something small in its hands.

…

"So, you wanna tell me he is going to hurt Kabale and Cabiria? Are you sure?" Gas was looking at Raf and Sulfus.

"Yes"

"So, what are we waiting for? Let's go and tell them!" Gas stood up and tried to jump out through window, but Raf stopped him.

"Wait! We need a plan. We can't just go there and tell him 'Hey, you aren't real, so go away, please!' Come here, I think I got a plan."

…

"Hey, Gas, why did you take so long?" Cabiria asked Gas when he came to them.

"Gas has his secret, too." Said Miki and winked to Gas. Gas looked at her. He looked confused.

"Huh…Well…" started Gas.

"Never mind. Did you see Sulfus? He's with his little Angel." Kabale interrupted him.

"With his Angel? What does the Angel doing in Zolfanello City? Which Angel?" Gas was asking those questions quickly. "Tell me, I need to know.

"You forgot who is his angel?" asked Kabale and started explaining "You know, I meant, he was with-"she wanted to say 'Raf', but Urie put hand on her shoulder. "It doesn't matter. I'm hungry, let's eat those cookies." She whispered in Kabale's ear "Shhhh! I'll explain you later."

Urie remembered what Raf said about danger. She knew there is some reason not to believe anyone. And Gas was acting suspiciously. Of course, real Gas knew who Sulfus' Angel is. But now, she was really hungry so she took one cookie from the box. "Hmm… Delicious!"

"I'm glad you like it guys!" said Gas. Miki was looking at him. Definitely, he was acting kind of strange. She didn't like it at all. He was bad before, but now he was even worse. Then, she saw Raf and Sulfus on motorcycle behind him. They were far. She stood up and waved.

"Hey, Raf, here we are!"

When they approached, Dolce, Miki and Urie hugged Raf.

"Was everything okay?" asked Urie.

"He didn't do anything bad to you? He didn't hurt you?" worried Miki.

"Oh, finally you're here, you took so long" that was Dolce.

"Come on, girls, don't worry. What could happen to me anyway?"

Kabale was looking at Sulfus.

"Well, Sulfus, I hope you had good time with her. I mean better than with us" said Kabale faintly. She turned them back, but Sulfus could swear he saw tears in her eyes.

"Come on, Kabale, what's happening with you? You know, I… Nah, it doesn't matters. I don't want go through all of these" he said madly and went to the fishing rod. "Again nothing" he said when he saw he didn't catch any fish.

"Hey, dude, do you want a cookie?!" Gas asked him.

"No, I'm not hungry" he replied. That was totally a lie. He was actually starving.

"Come on, take one, they are delicious!" said Cabiria.

"No." Suddenly Urie fell on the ground. Her eyes were closed. She fainted. "Urie, what's coming on? Urie?!" Dolce shouted, but unfortunately she fainted after few seconds too. Miki fell down, same as Cabiria and Kabale.

"Hey, girls? Wake up, please! Now!" Raf was trying to wake them up.

"What the heck is happening here?" shouted Sulfus. "Are they dead?"

"No, but you're going to be!" shouted fake Gas.

"**GAS NOW!" **yelled Raf. Gas jumped off the palm three on the fake Gas. He stood up and left him lying on the ground. "I don't think so! Burger Fly!"

"Oh no, no this time" said fake Gas and transformed to his original shape. He was tall, slim and handsome devil with purple hair and light green eyes. "Well, Sulfus, I hope you'll be happy if I brought your lovely little friend with me!" he said and took Raf with her.

"_Sulfus, help!" _

**The End of Chapter 5…**


	6. Plan

Chapter 6 – Plan

Raf opened her eyes. She couldn't remember anything. She stood up and looked around. That was a small room with grey walls and prison bars instead of door. Is she in jail? Why would she be in jail? And, by the way, there aren't jails in Angie Town. Raf relieved. She was lying on the bed, and next to bed was a table. In the furthest corner of the room was mirror stand. Raf approached it and looked at it.

She was looking as a Devil. Of course, now she remembered. She came here for Sulfus and they kidnapped her. Yeah, this Devil with purple hair kidnapped her. Mephies probably thought she will made Sulfus to come here. Raf turned around. She saw a door without bars next to bad. She opened them, but unfortunately it was only a bathroom.

"Hey beautiful, remember me?" said Devil with purple hair.

…

Sulfus was still standing on the same place. He didn't move. "Dammit! I could save her, but he dived into water!"

Gas turned and saw his friends lying on the sand. "Oh, no, Cabiria, Kabale, MIKI!" he shouted and ran to Miki.

"No, Miki, what happened to you?"

"You care about an Angel?" asked Sulfus.

"I care about her, when she isn't angel anymore-"

"Yes, she is. That's only a poison. That will expire for five days."

"Oh. Then I don't care" Gas said and wanted to stood up, but he fell on the sand like others.

"I knew he ate cookie, too" said Sulfus. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't just go to save Raf and leave his friends lying there. That would be too suspicious. But he got idea. He could just move them to a pose like they are just sun-tanning. And he did it. When he finally finished moving them he led next to them and fell asleep.

He was too tired. Everybody was excited because his parents went on holidays and left him alone, so his friends were in Sulfus' house non-stop. They didn't let him to sleep normally and they ate all of his food. And finally he could sleep.

"Hmm, I didn't see you long time ago!"

That voice woke him up. But sun was already setting. "Oh, no, I've lost too much time!"

He stood up and saw – Misha, his guardian Devil. "Oh, Misha, I didn't expect you here!"

"Yep! Gotta go now, bye!" Misha went on the other side of beach. Sulfus looked at the others. They were still sleeping. He sat and watched sunset.

Few minutes later Urie woke up. "What happened? And where is Raf?"

Sulfus wanted to explain: "Listen, you ate poisonous cookie and … Raf is kidnapped. They brought her underwater."

"Who are 'they'?"

"Hmm…They can transform into anything. Sorry, I can't tell you more."

"That's Raf's secret, right?" Sulfus nodded.

"Oh, Raf, what going on inside your mind?" Urie murmured. "Listen, explain that to the others, I'll make a plan."

"Okay, whatever."

Soon, the others woke up too. Sulfus explained them their situation. Cabiria stood up.

"And you let her to make a plan? What happened to you?" she went to Urie and helped her to make a plan.

It was something like this: Urie, Cabiria and Sulfus will go under water and try to find Raf. Gas, Kabale, Dolce and Miki will go to find policemen, because they're probably replaced with Mephies to stop Sulfus and the others if they want to report abduction. Kabale can act like she's one of them (because of her Metamor Fly), and probably they'll take Miki, Dolce, Gas and Kabale to their main shelter where they put Raf.

"Cool, but how are we supposed to find ANYTHING underwater? You forgot how ocean in Zolfanello City is big? Or how we CAN'T breathe underwater?" asked Sulfus impatiently.

"Well, I don't think our enemies can breathe underwater either, so we will take a risk. And Cabiria's animals will find them for us." answered Urie. "Now, let's go!"

…

"Nice to meet you again, Raf. I'm Ben. To be honest, I wasn't sure If you'll like this place, but…" said stranger with purple hair.

"And since WHEN are devils honest?" asked Raf. "Look, Ben, I only want to go back to my friends and to Sul…" she wanted to say Sulfus, but this guy here is Mephie and he mustn't know about their love, because that could be dangerous.

"Say it. You wanna go back to Sulfus. We know you, Raf, better than you think. We know you're an Angel. We even know about mole on your neck. So relax, please. Everything we need is Sulfus. Not you." said Ben and went out.

End of Chapter 6…


End file.
